


The Art of Negotiation

by My_Young_Friend



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other meetings in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Negotiation

"Conference room, now!"

Such an innocuous phrase. You'd hear it in practically any office in Corporate America. 

But this wasn't any office, and it wasn't some middle-manager talking to an underling.

What it  _was_ , was a longstanding arrangement. The moment the elevator ceased its whirring, Gibbs had Fornell against the wall.

“We’re keeping the lead on this,” Gibbs promised with open-mouthed kisses.

“Give me a reason.” Fornell shoved back against Gibbs. Gibbs slid a hand down to cup Fornell’s crotch.

“Something I can take back to the higher-ups?” Fornell sounded like he was laughing. Gibbs was too preoccupied to check as Fornell’s hands dipped beneath the hem of his shirt.

Gibbs responded by pushing Fornell harder into the metal wall. “Second and third bodies were Navy. The killer is targeting our personnel.”

“It’s weak,” Fornell ground out as Gibbs fisted his collar to one side and sucked down.

“Persuade them.” Gibbs instructed, pulling away and smoothing his shirt. “You’re good at that.”

Fornell hit a button, and machinery shuddered back into life. By the time the doors opened, both looked like there’d been a free and frank exchange of ideas. 

DiNozzo was waiting, shoulder-to-shoulder with Fornell’s accompanying agent. Even from here Gibbs could see them shoving slightly against each other. Gibbs gave him the nod. 

“Looks like we won.” Tony smirked to his counterpart.

Gibbs didn’t have to look at Fornell to see the expression that flashed briefly across his face. 

He only hoped no-one had caught it on his.


End file.
